With the continued emphasis on highly integrated electronic devices, there is an ongoing need for semiconductor memory devices that operate at higher speed and lower power and that have increased device density. To accomplish this, devices with aggressive scaling and multiple-layered devices with transistor cells arranged in horizontal and vertical arrays have been under development.
In recent years, there has been development in the field of magnetic packet memory storage devices. In such devices, a magnetic structure, or “magnetic track”, is defined to include a series of physical domain regions. The magnetic structure is formed, for example, of ferromagnetic material so that it can store data in the form of magnetic fields having predefined orientations. Such devices are generally experimental in nature.